The present invention relates generally to an audio tuner, and more particularly to an audio network channel selection system for use on the Internet.
The AM/FM tuner has remained generally the same since its inception. Users can listen to radio stations in their geographical area. However, the quality of the signal varies from AM to FM. It also depends on the signal strength broadcast by the radio station and the quality of user""s antenna and tuner. The Internet has eliminated many of radio""s shortcomings.
Audio transmission can be downloaded from some web sites to a personal computer via the Internet. The task of searching for audio transmission can be time consuming since a relatively small percentage of web sites support or include links for downloading audio transmission. Some web sites offer links for downloading audio transmission, thus simplifying the process for selecting audio. A drawback with downloading audio transmission from the Internet is that a personal computer is generally required which is a major expense to those only interested in downloading Internet audio to other audio processing devices, such as loudspeakers.
Other means for accessing the Internet without the need for a personal computer have been developed. For example, Web TV(copyright) uses a special box to be coupled to a television set for accessing the Internet and downloading audio transmission to either television loudspeakers or loudspeakers coupled to the television set. A drawback is that a television set is required for accessing the audio transmission and relaying it to loudspeakers or other audio processing devices.
Devices which can download audio transmissions from the Internet without the need for a personal computer or television set have been or are being developed. For example, Telos Systems is soon to release a stand-alone Internet audio tuner/player which allows listeners to tune into audio streams available on the Internet. A drawback is that the user must know which world wide web addresses carry audio transmissions, and then must manually program the known web address or universal resource locator (URL) into the tuner to access audio stream or transmission. A drawback is that the tuner does not include means for searching the Internet for audio streams or for automatically selecting such streams from among a selection listed on a web site.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an Internet audio network channel selection system which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages.
An Internet audio network channel selection system comprises an audio network channel selection device for interfacing with Internet audio network programs. The device is only operational with a subscription to network programming. The device includes a housing accommodating an electronic display for displaying audio network channel selection information, an audio channel selection interface for selecting an audio network channel from the audio channel selection information, at least one input interface for communicating with the Internet, and at least one output interface for communicating with at least one audio processing device. The device further includes a microprocessor disposed within the housing and communicating with the electronic display, the input interface and the output interface for downloading the audio network channel selection information and selected audio network channel transmission from the Internet, and directing the audio network channel transmission to the at least one audio processing device. The selection system further comprises a network server to communicate with the audio network channel selection device via the Internet. The network server includes the audio network channel selection information to be automatically displayed, via the electronic display of the audio network channel selection device, means for receiving a selected audio network channel transmission, and means for downloading the selected audio network channel transmission to the audio network channel selection device.
An advantage of the present invention is that the system permits the user to download audio streams to speakers or a storage device without the need of a personal computer or Web TV(copyright) unit.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the system permits the selection of audio web sites displayed on a system web page without the need of memorizing or entering a universal resource locator.
A further advantage of the present invention is that audio transmissions downloaded to a audio channel selection device may be stored either internally or on a peripheral device such as a tape deck coupled to the selection device.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is that the system enables specific programs in the Internet audio network channels to be recorded automatically.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the system creates a platform for receiving Internet audio network programs and organizes programming material with predetermined channel numbers.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the system enables users to access exclusive packaged subscription Internet audio network programming.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the system incorporates a platform that organizes stored audio network transmissions and stored URL searches.
Other advantages will be made apparent with references to the following description and accompanying drawings.